clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! The current webmasters is Explorer and Triskelle. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements *NOTICE: Sheepman has not been abducted by discloloured poodles and will be back editing in 12 hours approx. -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 07:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) *A second sandbox has been created. It can be accessed via this link: •••••••. *Please edit the Puffle Wiki! At the moment it's only me and Staffan there!--[[User:The A-Kong|''The A-Kong]] [[User talk:The A-Kong|Ride on!]] 08:35, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Please be reminded that Ben 100022, shall not be discriminated any further. Shall he commit any inapporpriate act to this wiki, or vice-versa (we doing it), I will block that user immediately. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :His last bad edit was at 04:06, while the agreement was signed around 04PM, probably 04:10 or 04:15. See? ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:28, 4 May 2009 (UTC) *Guys, look at this! The Weird World Wiki is making up 'BIASED LIES' about us, exaggerating the felonies that Ben committed and going as far as ''saying that we called them midgets! Fellow wiki members, do you want to be discriminated like this? We can't rest until that biased block of bandwith is either removed or changed to fit the truth! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 23:21, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Anyone have picture requests for a certain article or event? If so, let me know! I'll have a picture whipped up in no time! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 22:17, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *I have a new wiki! Though this place might not appreciate the subject... |||~~DZGuymed~~||| 21:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) * Please edit on the Club Penguin Battlerina Wiki. It has been idle for weeks now. I would really appreciate it if you would edit there. Thank you, -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 15:00, 3 May 2009 (UTC) *Sorry about my absence this week. I had SAT testing and did not have any time. --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) 04:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) * Triskelle has returned! --The Leader 20:40, 1 May 2009 (UTC) *I was just brutally assaulted by Ben on Xat. He said I livend in quote, "The Ghetto Slums". Then he proceeded to call me a "Gangsta Hobo Wanna Be", erased all of the proof by making senseless jumbles of words and numbers, then called me an "Ugly dummy ghetto slum wannabe". I will never go back to Xat again. [=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]]♥ 00:02, 1 May 2009 (UTC) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:14, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Just a quick announcement to all users, people who have quit, people who are thinking of quitting, Triskelle, Tommy Bommy, Moo Cow and many others, please read the section on my user page titled, 'The Wiki is a Burger'. Please, come back! This Wiki's Not the Same Without You--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 00:47, 29 April 2009 (UTC) *Come vote in the User of the Week! Bugzy 22:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *Please don't blame Coool for his bad grammer. He is french and, at school, he only knows grade 2 english or somthing. If you're french please use the Club Penguin French Fanon wiki --The Leader 11:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) *Save Triskelle, guys --The Leader 18:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) *Believe it or not, I am back! I did not abandon this wiki! Between finding out stuff about wiki I did not know, procrastinating, and figuring out how to work my new iTouch, I have not been editing! Seems like a lot has happened while I was gone. As usual! XD! *'''Ladies and Gentlemen, as we ALL know, Sharkbate had become a center for Controversy and lawsuits over the past few days, and I just recieved word on the full story. **Sharkbate was indeed hacked! His hacker in question, Slow Poke, just had his computer seized by the Federal Government because it turns out he used WPE PRO to steal the poor soul's passwords here, on Xat, CP, and abroad. ***You are probably thinking why I trust Sharkbate's word. Here is how. Due to the fact that Slow Poke was decimated by the Feds, Sharkbate can no longer be hacked. I propose that IF HE RETAINS TO GOOD BEHAVIOR, he was indeed telling the truth. Hackers wish death threats all the time. One kid who fouunded an "Anti Swearing Club" (the child's name will not be disclosed) had his website hijacked and recieved death threats on the phone and e-mail to the point of FBI investigation. ****Hackers (or Crackers, s ZW says) are cruel men. *****I propse to pardon Sharkbate of all charges and see if he truly was hacked.If we watch him like Big Brother, and he ceases the evil that the "hacker" unleashed, we can thus say he was hacked... but if it happens again, the punishment wi;ll be DOUBLED. ******--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 01:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Bugzy! An excerpt: Bugzy is very well-known in the USA, holding the titles of Godfather in the Underground PWN Mafia, and a Sargent in the RV Clan. He is a wanted crimminal in the PSA, ranking #9 in their datafiles, charged with destructive pwnage, robbing the Pizza Parlour on numerous occasions, smuggling Doom Weeds and other foreign artifacts into Antarctica, running the gangster crime sprees, and threatening for "protection money", so that Bugzy does not need to pwn his victim. His appearance is a black beetle, with red and yellow flames tatooed to his skin, and his wings are outlined with a red flame. He is always seen wearing either a Gangster Hat, or a Black Beanie... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture Darktan! He's still mighty and fierce! User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences Current Absences Absences starting Later Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Blizzard * Coolnerd1 Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main